


Meant to be

by KagamiTaigar



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, College, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay Male Character, High School, Homosexuality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiTaigar/pseuds/KagamiTaigar
Summary: From acquaintances to lovers





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that I had written since January. It was originally suppose to be a collab piece between me and my friend but because she deleted her tumblr suddenly and I’m not sure if we’ll ever talk again I wanted to post this so that our idea didn’t go to waste. Instead of this being a collab I want to dedicate this to her. Idk if she’s ever going to come back to tumblr but whatever she’s doing I hope she’s happy and knows that I love her lots. She’ll always be my lil sis <3

Relationships.

They aren’t always the easiest thing for people nor are they the hardest for others; platonic or romantic. Some people meet one another through weird situations such as receiving the other persons mail, some meet in casual situations such parties. But there are those select people who don’t care for relationships at all. They feel like they are bothersome, or at least they are so picky that they don’t even bother making them unless the other party showed something worth interest. 

Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum were those type of people. They just so happened to relate in a way that was worth interest. Worth their time. 

Through a mutual friend in their junior year of high school the two boys became acquainted. But that’s all they were for some time. Acquaintances, until Jaebum skipped class and passed by the chorus room where he caught Jinyoung singing. His beautiful yet silvery voice carried through the wind like a feather on a breezy day. Filling the air with soulful and powerful notes Jaebum leaned against the wall outside the room, absorbing the tender vocals that blessed his ears.

Never has he heard a voice so endearing. Something so soft that the older man could simply fall asleep where he stood because of how gentle it was. Gripping the fabric of his dark blue plaid shirt he took a shaky, deep breath as he fell in love by just the sound of his voice.

As days past Jaebum played the easy card of watching Jinyoung from afar. On occasion they would share a few words or catch each other’s glances but otherwise, they stayed as acquaintances.

Simply acquaintances.

It wasn’t until Jinyoung had a small project for his keyboard class that they spent time together. The teacher assigned a project to each student to create their own mini soundtrack and lyrics. He wanted to get the best grade in the class but wasn't sure how. But upon learning that Jaebum created soundtracks in his spare time and had the same class during another period he knew it was the perfect opportunity to achieve that grade. Approaching Jaebum they had come to the agreement to work together, meeting at the older boy’s house after school to brainstorm ideas.

Jinyoung had no opinions on his ‘hyung’. He didn't like him. He didn’t dislike him. 

He nothing him.

Sure he heard stories from their mutual friends or girls from around school but it wasn't like he paid much attention to it. But his thoughts of him completely changed once they began to work on the project. Jinyoung had already planned out some lyrics on the way to his place but nothing solid, simply general ideas. Once they entered his room they sat at his desk in front of his large computer and two music launch pads.

Pulling out a chair for Jinyoung and taking a seat he turned on his computer from sleep mode, revealing a music program on the screen “I wasn’t sure exactly what you wanted but while you were on your way here I created a sample that I thought would fit your style.” taking one of the ear buds he placed it in Jinyoung’s ear.

Pressing the spacebar a mellow sample played. The younger boy closed his eyes, feeling the music flow through every inch of his body as he felt every beat rattle against his chest. With the track being influenced by soft R&B and hints of hip pop Jinyoung could tell it was created by the boy sitting next him. Smiling to himself he rubbed the paper from his notebook between his finger, wrinkling it by accident.

Jaebum propped his chin up with the palm of his hand to watch his face for a reaction but as time went by he no longer cared. Instead he admired him, entertained by how immersed he was. The crease in his cheeks made by his lushish peach colored lips. His fluffy black hair. His big yet adorable ears. His dark chocolate eyes that seemed to smile. Jaebum studied every single feature that he could. How could one person be so dreamy? Why the hell was he falling so hard?

The song had been long over and yet Jinyoung still chose to act like he didn’t feel him staring. He didn't mind though. He himself had been guilty of glancing at him once or twice. Opening his eyes he gave a small nod toward Jaebum “I really like it. You seemed to be very skilled at making music. Is this something you would like to do in the future?”

“Yeah...I mean, I’d like to sing more but I enjoy composing just as much. Makes it easier so I don’t have to rely on anyone. I can just come up with a idea and do it.”

“Well...From the song I can see that you’re super passionate about it…” twirling his pencil between his fingers he looked over at Jaebum, flashing him a warm smile “I hope you become successful. I’d like to be able to see people listen to your music. I’m not sure why but just hearing it I….Think I can understand you more.”

That was the first time he had ever heard those words. He didn’t really show his music to anyone but a friend or two who weren't even as into creating music as him. Sure his teacher heard his work but during high school there are a lot of teachers who are more focused on the fact that you finished their assignment over focusing on praising and uplifting their students. So to hear that from a acquaintance touched his heart. It made him into something more.

A friend.

From that day on they spent a lot of time together. At first it was difficult. Jaebum had a temper while Jinyoung had no filter. The two combined lead them to fight pretty often and because they were both kind of stubborn, they weren't easy fights to fix. But everytime their friend told them to stop being idiots and to make up they became more immune to each others crap until finally, they were the only person that could calm the other down. They were so close that their classmates named them ‘JJ Project’.

They were inseparable until the first year of college where they lost touch. With both of them studying music at different colleges they had no time to see each other or atleast didn't make any. Of course they thought of calling but both didn’t want to be a nuisance. Instead they focused on their work and lived on with just their memories.

The beginning of sophomore year of college.

There happened to be a party Jinyoung had been invited to. Despite not wanting to go his roommate forced him to attend even though he was constantly refusing.

Arriving to the party he stepped into the house wearing a faded blue v-neck, dark blue ripped jeans and a black suit jacket. He checked around the house, seeing a few people he knew and a few who were familiar faces. Passing by the kitchen he recognized someone.

His friend.

There stood Jaebum with his hair dyed dark red. Standing taller than he was their senior year he wore faded blue jeans as a white turtle neck hugged his upper body. Laughing with a friend he sipped his drink while fixing his black leather jacket. He was having fun. Or at least that’s what it seemed like from afar. He wanted to approach him. But it had been so long that he wasn't sure that he would be remembered.

The man talking to Jaebum saw Jinyoung from the corner of his eye and grinned “Ah you must be Jinyoung! My friend told me all about you!” He motioned him over “Jb this is-”

“Park Jinyoung.”

Surprised to hear his full name he peeked up at Jaebum who was giving him the smile that he didn't realize he missed so much until that moment.

“Yeah I know him. We were friends in junior and senior year of highschool. We um...Lost contact.”

“Well if you two know each other then I’ll get out of your way!” patting Jaebum’s shoulder the man left the two of them alone in the kitchen.

It was a bit awkward. 

Really awkward.

They didn't leave off on a bad note but they both had the ability to send a message and yet they didn't.

“So…” the red head took a cup off the counter before pausing “Ah...I’m not sure if you drink or anything…”

“Not often so only pour me tequila and orange juice.” pushing himself up he sat on the counter, leaning back against the cabinets “Not a lot though...please.”

A soft chuckle slipped out from Jaebum’s lip as be poured his friend a drink before placing it in his hand “So...How have you been?” 

“Um….I’m fine..” a bit embarrassed to face Jaebum he watched his drink slush around as he swirled his cup “I’ve been studying music...Doing gigs here and there to get my name out there. I started to look for companies to audition to...it’s late but there’s still a chance for me.”

“A chance?” he snorted “Jinyoung you're a fucking amazing singer. Every single time I’ve heard you sing I swear hunger is cured somewhere in the world. You were the chorus teacher’s favorite. She liked you so much that I’d hear her blabbing about you from the teacher’s break room.”

“Ya the only reason you heard her blabbing about me was because you always got in trouble. That’s not my fault that she talked about me!” Jinyoung scoffed before he went silent.

The awkward energy was broken as the both of them shared a lively laugh. They exchanged memories and funny stories as they caught up to their current lives. Jaebum told Jinyoung all about his trip to america and his sorry excuse of a math teacher. That the only reason he can't seem to get a ‘A’ on most of his test was because the teacher’s shirt always exposed his blonde chest hairs despite being completely bald on his head. How could you not get distracted by that?

The younger man didn't even get the chance to taste his drink as Jaebum either had him laughing till he was in tears or so immersed that he even forgot he was holding anything.

Listening to him speak lead Jinyoung to reminisce. Watching his face while he spoke he came to the realization that Jaebum had truly transformed into a man. From his broad shoulders to the veins that occasionally appeared in his hand to the smoldering look in his eyes. Letting himself get lost in the stories he listened closely to his honey thick voice. Every letter, every word, every sentence sapping from his strawberry lips that if he dare, he’d love to kiss before the night was over.

God he missed him. Ever since they first met Jinyoung thought about the first time he felt Jaebum staring at him. He couldn't see him but he could feel the intensity. Since then he would sometimes catch Jaebum. Now and then Jinyoung would purposely take a glimpse at Jaebum so he could meet his eyes. It wasn’t until after high school that he realized what giving that look really felt like. 

It wasn’t until after high school that Jinyoung realized he was gay.

“So...are you dating anyone?” Jinyoung sipped his drink; slightly nervous of what the answer was going to be. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious. It wasn't like he was going to admit some deep confession like he had a crush on him or anything. But maybe there was a small part of Jinyoung that hoped that would be the case.

“Ah yeah, I actually have a girlfriend.”

A girlfriend.

Those words rang in his ear repeatedly as the they traveled through his body, wrapping around his heart to the point he could feel it ache. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He couldn't tell you why but just the thought of Jaebum spending his time with someone else, especially a woman, hurt. Getting a bad grade, losing your phone, not even stubbing your toe could match the agony he was feeling.

But what gave Jinyoung the right to say Jaebum couldn't date though?

Nothing.

They hadn’t talked in a year or more. Obviously Jaebum isn't gay. There’s no proof that Jaebum liked him either.

So he had to take his pain. He had to deal with it because there was no way anything would happen. There was no way anything could happen.

Not until they met again their senior year before graduation. 

The music in the club was blasting, the walls were shaking and the lights were flashing.

A club wasn’t Jinyoung’s favorite place to be. It was loud and crowded and not many gay men for him to have conversations with but because he was dragged there by a group of his friends he had to act entertained. His friends partied on the dance floor while he sat at a table; sipping his drink and scrolling through his phone.

Watching dance videos on his social media a shadow was casted over him.

“You’re in a club. With a ton of people and yet you choose to scroll through your phone? Shouldn't you be dancing or flirting with some girls?”

Glancing up at the person a warm smile grew on Jinyoung’s face, led by a soft chuckle and the shake of his head “Even when I haven't seen you in a while you’re still nosy as ever, Im Jaebum.”

“Doesn't hurt to ask questions when you haven't seen a person does it?”

“Mmmm~ I guess not.” Jaebum wasn't on his mind. He hadn't been since months after the last time they saw each other. However, in this very moment, there was no one he was more happy to see “Though you’ll never catch me flirting with a girl. It’s not something most gay people do.”

“Oh?....You're gay?”

“Yeah.” tilting his head he raised his eyebrow “Does that bother you?”

“Huh?” shaking his head and waving his hand he laughed “No I doesn't. It'd be weird if I was since that's the main reason I broke up with my last girlfriend. The one I told you about back at the party.”

“Oh from how you explained her I'm pretty sure she didn't take that well.’

“She definitely didn't.” he admitted while laughing. “How about we go somewhere more quiet so we can talk?”

Nodding in agreement Jinyoung stood up from his seat, following his elder to a quiet corner of the club where there weren't many people. With their back against the wall they felt the music vibrate through their bodies. They took a minute or two to speak as they were the only people in the section but once they started to talk it felt like it should never end. Conversations between the two of them always flowed as if they had never been separated.

Jaebum had enjoyed their conversations. Even when he had a girlfriend the things they talked about never interested him. Most of time he wouldn't talk, silently listening to her praise herself or complain. 

He hated it.

It wasn't until he saw Jinyoung that day that he realized that there was no point in being with her. If there was no passionate was there even a reason to have a relationship? Just laughing with Jinyoung that day at the party left him thinking about it for days and he felt bad. He had a girlfriend but he thought about how much of a shit excuse of a significant other she was. She never supported his dreams. Never listened to his music or came to his gigs. Most of the time she would tell him to turn down his music while he was working.

One day she almost threw out some of his lyrics while cleaning his office. He would excuse it if it was accident but she didn't even care, she simply saw it as trash. That was the equivalent as seeing him as trash.

And if there was one thing he knew about himself it was that he wasn't anywhere close to being garbage.

Jinyoung and Jaebum spoke for what it felt like as hours. The more they coversated the closer they moved together until every time Jinyoung cackled he’d have one hand on Jaebum’s chest and the other over his own mouth. Jaebum didn't bother to move it. Every time he was touched he felt tingling in that area. He couldn't stop staring at him.

At his coffee colored eyes.

He couldn't stop listening to him.

At his radiant and pleasant laughter.

He couldn't stop thinking of him.

Thinking of kissing his alluring plump lips that seemed to taunt and tempt him every time Jinyoung smiled or bit at them.

It was when Jaebum snapped that he gripped the collar of Jinyoung’s shirt, yanking him into a tender kiss that, god, he had been dying to give to him the past few years.

Shocked Jinyoung broke the kiss, full of confusion as he scanned the man’s face. Finally processing what happened he peered into his eyes, seeing, feeling, understanding the hunger in them.

He was hungry too…

Gently sliding his hands up Jaebum’s jacket he took his time feeling him; The collar of his jacket, the smoothness of his skin, the heat radiating from his strawberry tinted cheeks, the silkiness of his freshly dyed brown hair as he ran his fingers through it. He didn't want to forget him.

He didn't want to forget this very moment.

Pulling him down he gradually yet passionately pressed his lips against his. Grabbing him Jaebum held him close, running his fingers up and down his hips.

This is what they wanted.

This is what they needed.

Each other.

Once they finished their kiss they decided to return to their friends. Though they left separately that didn't stop them from meeting at Jaebum’s house and spending the night together.

Since that day they have been together. Not as acquaintances. Not as friends.

But as lovers.

Months went by, still as strong as when they were when they started. Both being the calm type they spent a lot of their time just enjoying each other’s company. Sometimes they went to coffee shops, Jinyoung writing lyrics to tracks while Jaebum mixed them into songs. Other times they cuddled in bed and watched a old movie together. On a nice day they would sit outside and enjoy a picnic, Jaebum laying his head on his boyfriend’s lap as he napped.

There were days where the couple would invite their friends Mark and Jackson to hang out at Jaebum’s place. The two oldest would watch tv on the couch while Jinyoung and Jackson made snacks together. 

Jaebum got embarrassed every now and then because Mark would catch him just gawking at Jinyoung. He couldn't help it though. No one is perfect. Everyone has faults and yet when it came to Jinyoung he loved everything from his cute laughter to when he stubbornly refuses to give up the remote because “The Voice” is on.

Jinyoung was just as embarrassed. He would occasionally catch himself daydreaming of him or when Jaebum took a nap on his lap he would watch him sleep, admiring his two beauty marks while petting his head.

They were in love.

They weren't sure if they had been since they met or not but they knew what they felt was strong.

Something that would be uncommon if the two of them stayed the way they were.

Simply acquaintances.

Something they’ll never go back to being.


End file.
